


For Old Time's Sake

by iaminarage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, climbing in the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seven years, Derek still doesn’t know how to use Stiles’s front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Old Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveinisolation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinisolation/gifts).



> This is a just-under-the-wire birthday fic for one of my best friends (and my beta) loveinisolation. She probably deserves an entire novel on how awesome she’s been this year, but this little bit of Sterek will have to do. (Even if my punctuation will stress her out.)

Stiles was about halfway under his bed and wishing that he’d been smart enough to drag a flashlight under there with him when his bedroom window slammed open and he heard the obvious thump of someone jumping into his room. If Stiles hadn’t been so surprised, he’d have taken a moment to contemplate what it said about his life that he could specifically identify the exact sound of someone jumping through his window. Instead, he tried to sit up in shock and whacked his head on the bottom of the box spring.

"Ow, Jesus. What the fuck, Derek!" Stiles squirmed out from under the bed.

Derek snorted, which just annoyed Stiles even more. He couldn't believe he was being laughed at by someone who'd barely cracked a smile the first two years that Stiles had known him.

"Is there some reason you can't use the door?" Stiles asked. "I live with Scott and Kiera. It's not like there's someone with a shot gun guarding the door!"

"Nostalgia," Derek replied with a shrug and a half smile. "Why were you under the bed?"

Stiles rubbed his head, which still hurt where he'd hit the bed frame. "I lost my fucking phone again." After couple of years in high school where his phones were repeatedly destroyed by monsters, he should have been able to finally keep one for a while in college. The problem was that he'd developed a habit of losing them instead.

Just then, his phone went flying into the bed next to him. He grabbed it and then gave Derek an accusing look. "Where did you get this?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "You left it buried in my couch cushions this afternoon. Where did you think I got it?"

"And that required you to climb through my window? Why didn't you just call Scott?" Stiles flopped down onto his bed and unlocked his phone so he could check his messages, but there wasn't anything important. He'd been planning on taking a nap before he realized his phone was missing, and he didn't see any reason not to now.

"Good plan," Derek said sarcastically. "I can see that being a great conversation. ‘Hey Scott, can you tell Stiles he dropped his phone while I was blowing him on my couch this afternoon?'"

"You have a point," Stiles said with a sigh. It was kind of a miracle that Scott hasn't already figured out that Derek and Stiles had been seeing each other for the last month and a half. "I'm still not sure if he's going to freak out or start planning our wedding."

Despite his derisive tone, Derek had pulled his shoes off while Stiles had been talking. He stepped over to the bed and shoved Stiles lightly on the shoulder. "Move over."

"Who invited you, anyways?" Stiles asked as he made room for Derek.

Rather than replying, Derek just slid into bed next to Stiles and wrapped an arm around him. Stiles rolled over so that he could rest his head on Derek’s chest. “I don’t see you complaining,” Derek said.

Stiles was too comfortable to think of a reply, so he just drifted to sleep instead.

He was in the middle of a very good dream when he was woken up by a familiar voice. “Stiles, do you want to go for… or you’re busy.”

Stiles sat up wildly and would have fallen out of bed if Derek hadn’t caught him. “It’s not what it looks like!”

Scott gave the two of them a slightly perplexed look. “I thought you guys were just having sex. You’re napping together?”

“You knew?” Stiles asked, looking back at Derek who shrugged.

“That you’d been smelling like Derek and sex since a couple weeks after you got back to Beacon Hills?”

Stiles nodded, and Scott sighed. “Dude, sometimes I’m not sure what kind of alpha you think I am.” Then he shook his head and left.

“A fantastic one!” Stiles yelled out the door after him. “Truly brilliant werewolfing, Scott! Couldn’t be prouder.”

Behind him, Derek covered his face with his hand. Stiles turned back to him and said, “Thanks for the help, man.”

“You seemed to have it under control as you ever do,” Derek replied with a shrug.

Stiles responded in the only way he could think of: he grabbed his pillow and hit Derek in the face.


End file.
